Diffrent Dimension
by TheHonestContender
Summary: They were just normal girls until Viper appeared sending them into a dimension where X-men exist. They're mission: prevent what happens on that beach and fight of a powerful mutant. Erik/Oc Sean/Oc Hank/Oc Alex/Oc. The summary kinda sucks but its good
1. Different Dimension

Music blasted throughout the room, many people were drinking some had spike the punch. Everyone was dressed up in costumes, some in honor of the newest x-men movie others (mostly girls) in sultry costumes that barely covered their ass.

Four girls stood off to the side talking to themselves. One girl had long naturally curly brown hair that reached to her waist, pale complexion, and really big blue eyes that would often change color. Natalie was dressed up as Ke$ha, she was considerably a stick going up and down. She wasn't considerably curvy but had wide hips jutting out causing her to have issues when buying jeans. She was the only as she would say innocent and none dirty one of the groups. They often called her Spencer of pretty little liars because she was the more level headed one.

Next to her was a short red headed girl with a matching pale complexion, and brown eyes who was in a bumble bee costume. Kelsey was well por-portioned but she curves in the right places for as tiny as she was. She was saying something always having a witty tongue and was known for picking out the most inappropriate things in what people say that made the other two girls burst out in fits of laughter. Kelsey was rugged growing up with mostly guys she didn't refrain from cursing or speaking her mind; she often hunted and did a lot of stuff out doors.

Both girls were of African descent except for the girl with long black hair who was half Egyptian (hence the long hair). The shorter of the two had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes that would look black at times. She had a glittery dress much like Beyoncé's dress in Get Me Bodied, she was very fit she had a tom boy aura thought she was curvy. Tyrne (pronounce ty-ren) like the other girl was highly perverted and was a skilled dancer. But be warned you cross her and she will mess you up, she didn't play around. Even though she was considered a push over, she was very kind to people even when they don't deserve it. Tyrne was very smart a teacher's model student, who often loved to write and dance.

The other one was the same height as the black headed girl, her hair reached under the curve of her breast, she had big brown eyes. She was dressed up as an Egyptian showing off her stomach and curves. Eve short for Evangeline was they called the hope less romantic growing up her mother showed her all the great movies of her time. Like Doris day movies, she grew up with older people, which happens when parents have kids old. Eve grew up in a broken home her parents had a messy divorce constantly fighting for custody. She was a very talented singer and writer, after meeting Tyrne and Kelsey she was a new found perv. They tell her she wasn't bad on the scale: 1. Kelsey 2. Tyrne 3. Her and then Natalie, she loved her friends they were her family an escape from her life.

Other people didn't understand why they were friends; they all came from different worlds and situations. But they were more than friends they were sisters to each other.

"What time is it," Natalie asked.

"Time for you to get a watch," Kelsey muttered taking another drink of punch. Making a face, Tyrne pulled out her phone, "11:22," she said.

"Come on let's get out here and go back to my place," Evangeline said, they had all agreed to sleep over at her house. Grabbing their things they left the party, Kelsey walked in a disoriented line,

"I'm dri-driving," she said her words slurred.

"Your drunk," Natalie said supporting her to the car. "Nope just tipsy"

Eve shivered she kept having the feeling they were being watched, it bugged her but she never said anything. Scoping out the area, she stopped in her tracks spotting a figure of a woman right next to her car.

"Why did you-"

"Look," she said pointing; they all turned looking I the direction of her hand.

The figure never moved, they stared back at it before Kelsey stepped up. "Get the hell out of here," she shouted, Natalie slapped her arm. The figure removed their hood revealing long blonde hair and blue eyes, what startled them the most was the scar on her left temple and the strange tattoo by her eye.

"I've been watching you," she said her voice sweet but venom behind it.

Kelsey opened her mouth to retort a t witty remark but a shaky hand grasped hers, Natalie stood behind her silently freaking out. Something was terribly wrong,

"I got a little mission for you girls," the woman said, "If you choose to accept."

"Who are you," Tyrne asked.

"They call me Viper," Viper said with a small smile.

"What do you want from us," Eve challenged taking a step forward.

"Ooh brave girl," Viper said with fake adoration, clapping her hands together.

"I told you I have a mission for you but you guys need to pass my test first if you pass then you can continue," she said.

Something wasn't right about the way she was smiling like she was going to put them through hell and back. Stepping forward placing a hand behind Tyrne's neck, Ty slumped to ground unconscious. Natalie yelped covering her mouth looking down at Ty's unconscious form,

"Oh my god is she dead,"

"No don't worry Natalie," Viper said.

"You stay the fuck away from us what if we don't want your mission," Eve hissed crouching protectively before Tyrne's body.

"I don't think you have a choice my dear," Viper said.

"You mission is stop Erik from turning evil. You must not let what happened on the beach occur," she said simply.

Kelsey began laughing at Viper, who sent her a hard glare but she continued to laugh.

"Wow you must she drunk girl you mean X-men that's just a freaking movie,"

"No my dear it's real,"

"Yeah right I Know I'm a big x men fan but even I know the difference between reality and a comic book," Evangeline retorted.

Suddenly, her car exploded with a loud boom screaming they all ducked down to the ground except for Viper. They realized it was her who caused it; they shrinked back pulling Tyrne closer to them.

"Now that I've got your attention, listen and listen good as some of you know Magneto is very powerful. It's because of that day on the beach her became a monster stop him don't let him do what he did. If you stop him in time great but watch out his not the only mutant that has been at the mercy of Shaw (places her hands over them) there I've given you the powers of the elements. Natalie you have the power of earth and healing, Kelsey if you're sober enough to understand have power over fire, Tyrne over there can control air and has telekinesis, and you Eve have power over light and water you can also share and pick up memories with people," She explained to them.

She smiled, "Now girls awesome powers like this don't come for free and one of you will pay the price," she said snapping her fingers, they all slumped over onto the ground unconscious. Viper looked down at her work; they would do well to help take him down. Concentrating she watched as they forms began to disappear.

Unfortunately, it was Evangeline who had to pay.

Evangeline's Pov:

Suddenly I was in my room, remembering everything I franticly searched the room for Ty, Natalie and Kelsey but they weren't there. I look down I was wearing a yellow and white dress, why am I wearing a dress. Fear swept over me, oh my god I hope they are all right. Getting out of bed, I opened the door I was in my dad's house. The family was there, my dad, Nina my step mother, Raina my older sister, John and Matt my brothers. My grandmothers Irene and Rose, both my grandfathers had died.

"Hey sugah," Granma Irene said kissing my cheek.

I smiled, what was going on sitting down on the couch I watched TV with the rest of the family. After a couple of hours, I convinced myself that everything was fine and last night must have been some crazy dream. My 1 year old niece snuggled into my side sleeping soundly; they spent the day laughing and making jokes watching the television. It was getting dark out Raina decided it was time for her and Reece to go.

"Your leaving," I asked, I didn't want her to leave.

"Yeah, Reece and I have to get home," she said picking up her up.

The warmth of her tiny body disappeared; when she picked her up suddenly the lights went out.

"Oh there goes the lights," John teased; suddenly I felt hands around my neck. I shrieked turning to hear laughing,

"Not funny Matt," I growled.

"What are you taking about," Matt said I peered through the dark making out his form by the TV. If he was over there than whom, I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as hot ear breathed down my neck. I slowly turned around, looking into blood red eyes, screaming I felt a piercing pain in my neck. The feeling went away I dropped to the ground the lights flickered back on revealing a figure standing over my brother Matt. I felt drowsy and drained, screams filled my ears, I watched in horror as the dark figure slit my brother's throat.

"Noooo," Nina cried, but she was met with the sound of a knife sinking into her stomach.

One by one the dark man killed off my family; I cried screaming for him to stop her turned to me. I was roughly grabbed by hair, yelping in pain I was thrown in a chair and was tied down.

My father laid on the ground twitching blood running down his neck, his eyes locked onto mine whispering "I love you"

"Daddy NO PLEASE NO," I cried.

He let out a blood churning sound, as a knife sunk into his neck. I didn't look up, anger, rage, and grief washed over me, the feeling was unbearable.

"Look at me," a demon like voice said.

I continued to cry squeezing my eyes shut, I heard the cry of Reece. My heart sunk lower in its cavity, oh god no.

"No no she's just a child please don't she just a baby," I cried, looking up I let out a terrified scream.

It's face was contorted on one side, the face was grotesque, he smiled showing off fang like teeth. He looked like something off of jeepers creepers, he held Reece up by her neck. She squirmed and cried for my sister.

"Let her go let her go don't she just a baby. Show some mercy you heartless basterd," I shouted.

He looked down at me before turning his attention to Reece, he cradled her in his arms, I felt sick. He leaned down looking me in the eye, I didn't meet those god awful eyes.

"I will enjoy fighting you in the future," he said, I was feeling so many emotions all I could do was cry. He rose up, I cried out for him to stop, a crack was heard, my body racked over spilling out tears. I couldn't stop crying as he laid down my dead niece with my sister, I felt so sick the smell of blood was all I could smell.

"You monster, you evil demon form hell, I hope you die a horrible death, I'll kill you you evil son of bitch," I shouted, screaming obscenities at him.

"Looking forward to it," suddenly the fireplace lit, he placed a red hot poker inside. I watched as the tip began to glow form the fire. Taking it out of the fire place it walked over to me,

"Remember my name Balthazar," he said, before carving the mark of a B on my shoulder. I soon paced out from the amount of pain I was feeling.

Back to girls

Tyrne woke up, disoriented and drowsy the memory of the strange woman named viper came rushing back she stood quickly. A feeling of nauseous washed over her, oh no stood up to quick, taking deep breaths to keep down the vomit threatening. She looked around and noticed a pale arm pointing out behind a tree. She ran over finding Kelsey unconscious on the ground still in her costume,

"Oh my god," she gasped, Tyrne shook her.

Kelsey stirred a bit in her sleep, before a pain to her left cheek woke her up, "What the fuck did you just slap me," she cursed looking appalled at Tyrne.

"Where's Eve and Nat,"

Revelation sunk in standing to her feet, she looked around, and they were in a forest, "Where the fuck are we," she said shivering.

Tyrne shrugged, grabbing her hand they began walking in search of their two friends.

"HELLO," Natalie called out as she wandered still in her Ke$ha outfit, they ran to the sound of her voice screaming her name. Hearing the crunch of her feet on leaves, she followed running into the arms of her two best friends.

"Oh my god oh my god I'm so glad you're okay," she gasped hugging the 2 girls, and then she noticed Eve was missing.

"Where's Eve,"

"We don't know,"

They walked deeper into the forest calling for her, worry and grief washed over them as they couldn't find her.

"Oh my god what if what if she's hurt shit what did crazy bitch do," Natalie cried out.

They heard a small moan, they strained they're ears trying to hear it, another moan. They turned to the left and began walking towards. The sound got louder, suddenly Kelsey stopped,

"Come on," Tyrne said pulling her forward.

"Wait what if someone is out her screwing each other," Kelsey said, they gave her an oh-come-on-really look.

They continued to walk; they saw the white of Evangeline's costume and ran to unconscious form. Eve was face down on the ground, moaning as if she was in pain; Natalie shrieked pointing at a carving of a B on Eve's shoulder. Shaking her lightly,

"Eve wake up wake up," Tyrne called out.

She winced before opening her eyes, her eyes focused to see them kneeling over her. She pulled them all into a big bear hug,

"What happened to your back," Kelsey asked.

She remembered what the woman said, grabbing they hands she remembered what she dreamed of. They all gasp loudly as a cool sensation washed over them, they minds flooded with images. Natalie and Tyrne began to cry while Kelsey pulled her in for another hug, they heard a snap of a twig bringing them out of there reverie.

"We need to get out here," Natalie whispered, they all listened hearing footsteps approaching.

Pulling Eve to her feet, they ran they footsteps quickened behind them getting faster. Even though her body felt so week, she ran as fast as she could. Looking behind them they could faintly see figures running full speed towards them. Not paying attention, Tyrne and Kelsey fell down and rolled down the hill. Eve collapse falling down, her body completely worn out, Natalie was completely freaking out inside.

"EVE KELSEY TY," she called out to her friends Tyrne groaned getting up.

"Natalie behind you," she screamed, turning around a flashlight shown in her face.

A pair of arms grabbed Natalie; she screamed fighting against its hold. Soon, whoever it was that was following them had Tyrne, Natalie, and Kelsey over their shoulder. One person was carrying and unconscious Eve in their arms.

Erik made his way down the stairs, Raven and Charles we sitting on the couch awaiting the boys return.

"Who are they," Raven asked, Charles hand raised to his temple.

"It's strange I-I actually cannot enter their mind they have an iron will power that is blocking me," Charles said faced strained.

Raven stole a glance at Erik, before turning her attention back to Charles.

"They're coming," Charles announced they all got to their feet, sounds of arguing behind the front door. The door burst open; they all saw the last thing they expected.

"Let us go you fucking assholes," a red headed girl shrieked in a bumble bee costume and leaves sticking out in her hair, fighting her hold against Alex.

Another girl with extremely long brown hair in a strange outfit dirt smeared on her face, managed to hit Sean in the groin, he grunted releasing his hold on her dropping her hard onto the floor. Darwin let go of a girl with short dark brown hair of African descent in a glitter silver dress, she latched onto the brunette. Hank emerged from behind them all holding an unconscious girl, who wore what looked like Egyptian robes that were stained with dirt.

"Give her here," the red head commanded, Hank set the girl down gently in their arms. They all hovered around her, "Oh Eve. Eve please wake up please," she said shaking the unconscious girl.

"Guys you do realize who we are in the company of," the dark haired girl whispered. They all looked up at them, their eyes big as saucers.

Charles decided he would be the first to introduce him, "Hello ladies my name is-"

"Charles Xavier we know and we also know your all mutants," the red head said interrupting Charles.

The shock on everyone's face was clear; Erik had a cold glare at the young girls. One look from Charles had him drop his glare,

"What are your names," Alex said taking a step towards the girls.

"My name is Natalie, and this is Kelsey, Tyrne, and Evangeline," the brunette said pointing at the girls.

"I think introductions are in order," Charles said giving them a smile.

"There's no need we know who you guys are, all of people do after all you guys are X men," Tyrne said, with face like duh.

Everyone glanced at each other confused, suddenly a white light appeared. They looked to the source and it was Evangeline, a white light was glowing on her chest. A red, green, and blue light then appeared in the same spot on the other girls. You could faintly hear sound of a woman laughing,

"Viper you little bitch what did you do," Kelsey hissed.

The laughing grew louder before it disappeared along with the light leaving a strange looking tattoo on all of the girls. Eve eyes opened, shooting up gasping for air that seemed to escape her.

"Eve!," the girls shouted pulling their friend into a hug. She looked around noticing who they with, her eyes practically bulged out of her skull.

"OH MY GOD that's that's –no no this isn't- it can't be,"

"Excuse can someone please explain what the fuck is going on here," Sean said sitting on the couch.

"That is a very good question," Erik said.


	2. Little moments

The girls sat down on the couch, Sean, Alex, and Darwin left leaving Charles, Raven, Hank, and Erik. Who were waiting for their explanation?

"Okay don't think we're crazy or anything but we are obviously not from here," Natalie said.

Raven snorted, "Obviously."

"Where we are from you guys are nothing but a comic book made into movies known as X-men," Tyrne said.

"Viper for some odd reason sent us here to help you we don't know why," Evangeline lied.

Charles nodded taking in the information, "What can you four do"

"Natalie can control earth and heal people, Kelsey can control fire, Ty can control air and has telekinesis, and I control light and water also something with memories I can like look at them to see what kind of person you are or share mine with you," Eve explained.

Charles placed a hand under his chin," Doesn't explain why I can't your mind,"

"I don't think you'd want to, the world were from isn't exactly a good place," Kelsey muttered.

"So you're saying you're from a different dimension," Hank asked, pushing up his glasses. They nodded, Eve shifted uncomfortably reaching a hand behind her back to her shoulder, she winced when felt the carving on her back.

"Are you injured," Charles questioned.

"No I'm fine," she lied.

"Liar you need to let them look at it," Ty said.

"No, look I'm sorry if were an inconvenience to you all but we have nowhere to go," Eve asked.

Raven look appalled, she didn't want them here they could be dangerous. They walked into the other room, "Do think we should let them stay," Hank asked.

"No they could be dangerous do you honestly believe they are form a different dimension," Raven said.

"They're mutants who need our help. Plus we'd be earning new recruits to help against Shaw the more help the better," Charles reasoned.

"Charles is right," Erik agreed.

"They're hiding something Charles I can feel it"

"And they will tell us in their own time for now let's make them feel welcome Raven," Raven nodded, entering the room. The girls looked up,

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, Raven will show you to your rooms," Charles said.

"Oh gosh thank you," Tyrne sighed in relief. Raven gave them a tour of the house before leading them to their rooms. They decided to room together for the night, not wanting to be alone. After taking a well needed shower Raven gave them some of their clothes, they sat on the bed.

"Can this place be any more beautiful and to think we're in a house full of celebrities," Kelsey beamed looking around at the well-furnished room.

"Well I mean they are kinda not really they are the characters they played in the movie so I guess I don't know this is all so confusing," Eve contemplated.

"It is beautiful but guys how the hell are we gonna do this," Ty asked, Natalie shook her head for once she really didn't have a plan.

"I don't know just got to take it one step at a time I guess,"

"I mean we are in house with people from a freaking movie, how bizarre can our lives get" Kelsey said.

"We have to make them trust us so we can finish whatever it is we're here to do then maybe we could go back home after all Viper said we had to complete the mission then we go home,"

"Let's go to sleep and deal with this in the morning," Eve said, she was feeling totally exhausted and she wanted to rest.

They all crawled into the large bed that lucky to fit all four of them probably more it they tried. They soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Evangeline woke up she silently prayed that everything that happened was just a dream but to her dismay she woke up in the same room from last night. She found the bed empty; springing upright she began to panic. A note sat by the dresser pulling herself out of bed, she read it.<p>

_Hey Eve, don't worry Charles took Natalie and Tyrne out to get some clothes for us come downstairs so you can meet everyone _

_-Kelsey_

She looked into the mirror at her appearance, she tired and worn down. Sliding down to the ground she unleashed the tears she was fighting to hold in. Wiping her face when she was finished she, washed her face, and braided her hair. She opened the door, stepping into the hallway, damn in the movies they said this place was huge but this is. She tried to remember the tour Raven had given and found herself in the living room. She smelled food and recognizes the smell of bacon and pancakes, walking into the kitchen.

There Kelsey was cooking on the stove; Kelsey picked her head up hearing her come in. She told Sean to continue to cook, hugging Eve she introduced everyone.

"Hi everyone my name is Evangeline but you can call me Eve," she said giving a shy smile.

"Get enough sleep," Hank asked, she nodded eating her food in silence.

"Yeah thanks this place is really pretty Ja-Charles," she complemented. Wow I almost called him James, she thought.

"Thank you Eve," Charles said.

"So, Eve is it hot in here or is just you," Sean said leaning closer to her.

She inched away from him, "Sorry If I don't find your corny pick up line amusing at the moment ", she said blankly.

"Sean leave the girl alone," Erik said without looking up from his newspaper. Eve sent him a grateful smile; he nodded in her direction before turning his attention back to his paper. Alex finished his food along with Darwin; Hank asked Kelsey and Eve down to the lab.

Hoping on top of the table, "So Hank what you need us for," Kelsey said.

"Well I'd like to see what you guys can do,"

They looked at each other nervously, "We never really used our powers much," Eve said.

Kelsey opened her palm and tried to focus her power was fire so she image a tiny flame in her head a warmth washed over her. She heard Eve gasp, peeking open an eye she saw the tiny flame she imagine in her hand. Hank stared at the flame with great interest, Kelsey grinned at the flame.

"Amazing," Hank said, Kelsey flashed him a big smile before getting rid of the flame. Eve noticed a glass of water on the table; reaching out her hand she felt the call of the water. It rose up in a column of water,

"Where is the extra water coming from," Hank asked.

She shrugged watching it grow in size, "I don't know" letting go of her control the water spilled over onto Hank.

"Oh my god Hank I'm so sorry," she apologized, while Kelsey stifled giggles. He shook his head; he went to a cabinet grabbing a towel. Taking off his glasses, he dried most of his hair, Kelsey tapped his shoulder.

"Yes,"

"Let me try something," Kelsey said she focus not wanting to burn him, warming her hand slightly running her hands through his hair drying it completely. Wow he got some soft hair, she thought.

"You have very pretty eyes Hank," she said, Hank blushed putting his glasses on.

Eve smiled at their little moment and before sneaking out of the room.

"So Eve how about we-," Kelsey began to say but she turned around to find her gone.

Natalie opened the door, carries 4 shopping bags on each arm along with Tyrne. Opening the door to their room, they put their shopping bags on the bed. Soft sobbing was heard,

"Eve," Natalie called out looking at Ty she pushed open the closet to find her on the ground crying. They pulled her up, sitting her down on the bed.

"It's not fair, he killed them my family," she cried, they wrapped their arms around her rocking her back and forth.

"I can't pretend to know how you feel but we're here for you. You know that, "Tyrne said. Sniffling she nodded, putting on a fake smile,

"So what you guys get us,"

Each of them had four bags for each other, filled with clothes and shoes. Taking the clothes that were hers, she took her things to the room next door she wanted to be alone.

Natalie sat down outside taking in the scenery, a million questions running through her head. Like why us? Why couldn't it be someone else anyone else? She'd like nothing more to be back home in her bed, with her mother's soup.

"Something clouding your mind, Natalie" a voice said. She jumped, turning around to see Charles he smiled warningly, "Didn't mean to frighten you my dear"

"It's fine," she assured.

"So why is it that I cannot read your mind" he said, eyeing her.

"You can't," she questioned, surprised since she always heard he was a powerful telepath. He shook his head no, well that's odd.

"Did you tell the other about us," he shook his head no and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks I don't know how they'd react to us being from a different uh world," she said struggling to find a word to explain their situation.

"The guys they will for their own ideas or ask you themselves. Right now they think you're in trouble and I'm helping you and in a way I am,"

"Charles, I've seen what you can do you can really help people," she said, the wind ruffling her brown curls.

"I try, I think everyone needs help sometimes even if they don't want it,"

"Can you help Evangeline," she knew Eve probably get pissed for her doing this but she felt like she could trust Charles.

"Why," he asked suspiciously.

"I mean sh-she went through something really terrible and I don't know if she'll be okay or not. She's my best friend we are all practically family," she said turning towards him tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see what can do," he said softly.

She nodded,

"Thank you," she said before heading back inside, he watched her retreating back.

Natalie walked inside the only person in the living room was Alex drinking a coke, she took a seat on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Natalie right?," he asked.

"Yep that's me," she smiled, suddenly he got up looking her in the eye, she backed up into the couch eyeing him suspiciously.

"Relax, your eyes there a different color now last night they were blue now they're like grey,"

"It does that," saying it as if it was nothing.

"Pretty. So where are you from," he asked.

Her eyes darted around the room trying to find an answer so she just said, "Louisiana and you?"

He stiffened up a bit, "When Charles came and got me I was in juvie but I was born in Hawaii," he said flipping channels.

"Oh I love Hawaii my family use to take cruises there it was beautiful. If I could live anywhere I wanted it would be Hawaii," Natalie said, remembering her time with her family.

"Where is your family," Alex said, she look down fiddling with her hair.

"Gone," she said.

"Sorry," he said drinking some of his coke. "It's fine I came to terms with it a long time ago," she sighed they sat in a awkward silence. Until, Kelsey and Hank came out from around a corner,

"Hey Bozo," Alex said, Hank stop frowning at Alex before leaving the room. A pillow collided with Alex's face causing him to spill a little bit of his coke.

"Hey what the-"

"That wasn't nice Alex you shouldn't have Hank called him that,"

"Just a joke,"

"Do you see anyone laughing," she said, when he didn't give a response she nodded pushing herself off the couch.

"Didn't think so," she said leaving Alex to feeling guilty.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sean don't let her win," Darwin shouted.<p>

Darwin, Tyrne, Raven and Sean sat in the game room, Sean held a high score on this fighting game and Tyrne was beating him mercilessly. His face scrounged up in concentration, while she was drinking out of a sprite can.

"Sean, don't leave yourself open," she said giving him an evil grin.

Sean reached out with his free hand and began smacking her control, "What the hell you little cheat," she cursed; using her powers to fling her empty sprite can at him. Her fingers danced across the controller, and jumped into the air.

"YES," she screamed in triumph, ponding her fist into the air.

Raven laughed at Sean's shocked face, and gave Ty a hug,

"Amazing, no one has been able to beat him,"

"First for everything huh Sean," she said kneeling in front of the still shocked Sean. She waved a hand over his face, he didn't move, she snap her fingers, still nothing.

"Uh Sean," Tyrne said a little worried, everyone moved to look at him.

"Sean," Alex called out.

He muttered something low, before finding his voice. "I lost….to a girl," they all laughed.

"It's okay Sean gotta lose some time,"

"You're lucky your pretty or else I'd smack you," he threatened but it didn't reach his eyes.

"And I'd bitch slap your ass back," she said giving a friendly smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the ground.

"How about we play rock band," Darwin suggest holding up the cd.

"Yeah hold on I'm gonna get Eve she's awesome on the mic," Ty said rushing out the room.

They set up the stuff for the drums, 2 guitars and the microphone, they waited for her returned. They could hear Ty pulling a reluctant Evangeline,

"No I'm not in the mood," Eve whined.

"Look you can't mop around this will be good for you take your mind off of what happened," she assured, Eve shook her head she didn't want to deal with people.

Unfortunately, Ty was a lot stronger than her and pushed her into the room. Giving Ty and exasperated look, Eve walked over to the mic grabbing.

"Prepare to be wowed guys," Ty said with a knowing smile.

The game soon started up, Sean was on base, Alex on drums, and surprising Raven was on the other guitar. Scrolling down the songs, they all settled on a song from Paramore in fact it was the only song from them on there.

Picking out a random character, the music began to start.

"Charles! Erik! over here come watch," Raven called out to to 2 men passing by, Charles came in while Erik was just about to protest when-

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
>It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.<br>And why do we like to hurt so much?," a honey sweet voice rang throughout the room.

They all turned to Evangeline singing into the microphone with her eyes closed. Seeing that they were missing notes they quickly began playing the notes to get it right on the game.

"I can't decide  
>You have made it harder just to go on<br>And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa," she singed; everyone looked at her completely surprised mostly because of her voice but as she singed a little bit of her power came out making her look as if she had a slight glow.<p>

"I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
>'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.<br>I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
>Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<br>I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<p>

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
>And I'll always be just so inviting.<br>If I ever start to think straight,  
>This heart will start a riot in me,<br>Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
>Oh why do we like to hurt so much?<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
>Whoa,"<p>

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<p>

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa," She finished turning to most people who had their mouths open.<p>

"Holy shit," Sean gapped. Clapping filled the room, Eve stood their awkwardly. "Thanks guys."

"You got a hell of a voice do you play anything," Raven said setting down the guitar.

"Thanks my aunt was a singer so she coached me and I play piano was kinda forced into actually,"

"You're very talented," Erik said from across the room. She hadn't even noticed him come in; she looked up meeting those crazy blue eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly, they held each other's gaze until she looked away sheepishly.

Raven noticed the two's interaction and slightly frowned but it was gone as soon as it came. "Let's do another song," she said with a fake smile. 


	3. Haunting my Dreams

Okay to that one person who's little codename I don't remember that reviewed yes this is before Hank turns blue but he will eventually in this story. And Charles can't read their minds cause... never mind :) you'll find out eventually. I'd like to know who my readers think will end up with who? On with the story. And let's pretend for argument sake that this is present tense well kinda but Erik still has his tattoo.

* * *

><p>The little jam session ended after 5 songs, Eve disappeared after Charles informed her of a music room. The girls had gotten comfortable while staying at the mansion, and finally got the hang of where everything was. Tyrne sat on top of counter, devouring an ice pop, it was late and she couldn't sleep so she decided a midnight snack might get her to sleep.<p>

"What are you doing?"

She slowly turned her head, her eyes big like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar. She relaxed when she saw it was only Alex,

"Can't sleep," she said swinging her legs back and forth. She pulled out a lime flavored ice pop and held it out for him. He shrugged taking it, she grabbed her another one finishing it off.

"Is that even normal," he gaped.

"Close your mouth before something flies I and I have a high metabolism so I burn it off quickly," she explained hopping off the cabinet.

"You are so not like other girls I've met," he said, she spun around jutting out her hip and crossing her arms.

"What's that's supposed to mean,"

"I mean you're kinda like a tom boy you're not girl, but I mean your friends aren't either. You're all so different how you guys even friends," Alex asked.

"Really? How do you mean different," she inquired.

"Well Kelsey for one I've never heard a girl swear like she does, she takes risk . Evangeline I don't know she hasn't really talked much but seems like a real sweetheart but you know it's always the quiet ones that snap. Natalie is like stickler for the rules and won't do anything bad. Then there's you, you get down and dirty you do what guys do well I mean not all things but you're the perfect home girl,"

That word, _home girl, _that was her identifier for most of her life always the never friend never a girlfriend. Most of the guys she knew, she known them so long it would be weird to date each other. The guys she did date turned out to be a complete ass wipes, and she didn't really care when they broke up with her. She was just like okay, she'd never really fall deep for any of them so it didn't bug her.

"We met in high school I don't know we just hit it off. Been best friends ever since, yeah I'm a tom boy but I really don't care. My identifier has always been the odd one or home girl, the only relatively normal one in our group is Natalie but even she has her weird moments. That's why she doesn't eat chocolate, by the way do not give her chocolate it's not a pretty site," Tyrne explained, sitting down on the stool. Alex moved the only thing separating them was the bar.

"Sugar rush," he asked, leaning against the counter top

"Like you wouldn't believe then a horrible crash, I laughed my ass off when I saw that. I'm never letting her forget that," she laughed, remembering Natalie on the floor of their dorm surround by candy wrappers.

"That bad,"

"Charlie Sheen has got nothing on Nat on her sugar high," they laughed, sitting in a comfortable silence. She let yawn,

"Go to bed Ty," Alex instructed.

"Not tired," she shook her head.

"Come on your yawning that means your tired," he said, taking her smaller hand into his pulling her to the stairs.

"No it doesn't," she protested.

"Uh yeah I'm pretty sure it does,"

Tyrne had always been top of her class, the nerd in her threatened to come out and prove him wrong. She always did this if something was wrong she felt the need to correct it or someone. Ty just couldn't let someone walk around with the wrong information.

"No it doesn't in fact when you yawn it means that not enough oxygen is getting into the lungs therefore you yawn taking a deep breath of air that lungs require. So, when you yawn, your lungs open up further than they have been and you take in more air and your lungs process more oxygen," she corrected.

Alex looked down at her, processing the information she just unleashed like something off Wikipedia. It was enough for Alex to feel a little stupid, what a nerd he thought.

"Whatever," he said pushing her in the direction of her room muttering nerd under his breath.

"Hey and proud of it," she said smiling at him before she disappeared into her room.

* * *

><p><em>Screaming<em>

_A baby's cry_

_Dead bodies littered the living room_

_Overwhelming smell of blood _

_Dark red eyes_

Evangeline sprang up in her bed, screaming she quickly covered her mouth muffling the sound the lights in her room flickered off and on till it finally stopped. Her forehead was matted with sweat, with shaky hands she held her head as her body began to shake letting out choke brand on her back began to bur. The door burst open, Natalie and Kelsey had heard her scream the sound of feet pounding on the floor. Soon Charles and the guys all stood in the doorway; Natalie was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay,"

"NO IT'S NOT," Eve cried, she sniffed before crying back into her hands.

"Boys get back to bed there's nothing to see here," Charles informed them, they nodded solemnly before leaving. _You too Raven, _he told her, nodded before leaving with a worried expression.

"What's wrong," Erik asked, spotting the disheveled Eve surrounded by Natalie, Tyrne and Kelsey._ I don't know my friend;_ Charles stepped inside kneeling in front of Eve, placing a hand on her knee.

"Evangeline," he said softly, "What's wrong,"

"Nothing please just leave," she sobbed, sniffing she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Seeing her family die all over again, in her head was the main reason why she wasn't sleeping a lot.

"Obviously, something is wrong I mean come on Eve you haven't been sleeping. You didn't think we'd know something was wrong," Kelsey said.

"Why haven't you been sleeping," Erik asked, stepping into the room closing the door. They didn't need anyone listening in on their conversation.

"Because I SEE THEIR FACES EVERYTIME I CLOSE MY FUCKING EYES. I can't," she cried, holding her head. Natalie and Tyrne flinched, Kelsey turned away from them, Charles and Erik stood there not understand.

"Evangeline, you have to tell us what you're seeing I would just look into your mind,"

"Wait," Kelsey spoke up, "You might not be able to read her mind but she can show you she can share memories." They all turned to her, her face scrounged up shaking her head back and forth.

"No,"

"Eve he can't help you if you-"

"I SAID NO I DON'T WANT HIM TO HAVE TO CARRY THAT BURDERN KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED. I couldn't do that to you," Evangeline said, shaking her head once more. What happened to her, she wouldn't wish anyone to live with that only her and her friends knew . She regretted telling them she didn't want them to pity her and she certainly didn't want that from Charles.

"Listen here, you can trust Charles if he can live with what happened to me then he certain can for you. He can help you," Erik said standing next to Charles, his icy blue eyes bored into her. She was silent for a while, looking down at her hands.

"This doesn't leave this room only you guys know alright," she didn't know if she would regret this.

But if they were sent here to fight with them she would have to trust them and vice versa. She grabbed Erik's hand, and pulled him down to kneel next to Charles, she placed a hand on their heads. Eve let the images flow their mind, letting them see everything Charles let out a shuddered gasp. She should them how she had fun with her family, the happiness she was in, her lovable niece curled up next to her, the sudden pain in her neck, her family getting slaughtered one by one in front of her and finally the brand marking her as Balthazar's.

When she let go they both fell back on the ground gasping for air. Erik looked up at her shock etched into his face, Charles looked up at her his eyes slightly water taken in everything. Tears streamed down her face, it was the saddest sight Erik had ever seen their past were alike both had seen ones they loved killed. Charles sat up and pulled her into a bear hug, her let go and she gave him a pitiful look.

"Do you see now they follow me everywhere, I'll never forget. He slaughtered my family and then he branded me," she said pulling down the sleeve of her shirt turning around showing them the B that rested on the back of her shoulder before turning around.

"Like a fucking animal, every time I got to sleep I see his face constantly reminding me that I am his and I can't escape him. He thought I died that day and a part of me did," she said her voice grave. Suddenly, the tattoo of him being a prisoner felt more prominent against the skin of his forearm.

Eve pushed herself off the bed and went into the bathroom; she sprayed some cold water in her face. She had to get herself together, washing her face she got out the bathroom went straight into the closet shredding her wet shirt for a new one. She got out the closet to see Erik sitting on her bed, shifted her weight onto one leg leaning against wall.

"Why'd you stay," Eve said.

Erik studied her for a second, her long black hair was held up in a bun on top her head you could see her high cheekbones clearly. She had changed into a plain grey shirt, that hung loosely on her frame the sleeve slipping off her shoulder showing off smooth cocoa skin not as dark as Tyrne's. Her big dark brown eyes, watched him questioningly, he beckoned for her to come closer.

She moved sitting next to him on the edge of the bed; he moved his forearm facing up ward moving his sleeve out the way. Pale skin was revealed along with a tattoo showing that he spent time in the concentration camps. She gasp knowing what they meant, she reached out her hand to touch it looking into his eyes asking if it was okay. She traced his tattoo with her long slim fingers, Erik shivered a bit at the feeling of her warm fingers on his cool skin. There was something else behind it though when she touched his arm he felt something but he couldn't place it.

"Shaw killed my mother, I was only what 11 or 12 just a boy then they put that on me," Erik said simply. She just listened and that's all he needed her to do,

"He tortured me for most of my life all to make me use my power, when I couldn't do it he killed my mother unlocking the power within," he said.

"I'm so sorry Erik," she pulled her hand away but her grasp her hand in his she looked down at her hand in his.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here and you can talk to me," Erik said, she smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you for that Erik," she said, he rose up from his seat and made his way to the door. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around; she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. He wasn't expecting this intrusion of personal space, but he responded hugging her back before leaving with a small smile on his face.


	4. Bongs and stories

**Alright, it's time for training in x men. To you readers, I finally got my x men first class movie (luv you daddy) Any who thanks for those who have reviewed haven't gotten much, I want to do good with this one because my last story was a big hit and I feel I might like slack off with this but I got a lot of ideas and the scenes like run through my brain all freaking day and my parents are like wtf are you doing staring off into space. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just god school is like trying to swallow me whole.**

**For Princess Akina, you are just freaking crazy girl what the freak is wrong with you but I love you and will see you Monday. Also the pictures of us are on my profile, this chapter is gonna focus on Natalie and Kelsey so you guys can see what they are like.**

* * *

><p>After that night, Eve had gained more respect for Erik Lensherr, even though he was cold and distant he was actually a good guy to talk to. Whenever the dreams would come back she'd go to his room, he was always up she wondered if he ever slept. She would tell him about the dream or they would sit in a comfortable silence until she would leave to her room. She wasn't stupid, she noticed the look Raven would give her when she would talk to Erik, and she shrugged it off. After all, in the movies Mystique was Magneto's lead lady..but maybe that would change since they were hear to stop it from turning.<p>

"We begin training tomorrow, we need to be ready to face Shaw," Charles announced, at breakfast table. Everyone nodded, continuing to eat their food.

"Hey I wanna try and make dinner tonight," Kelsey offered, now Kelsey wasn't the best cook she could cook breakfast just fine but anything else well….

"Are you TRYING to KILL us," Natalie shouted.

"Oh fuck you as if you could do better," Kelsey retorted.

Natalie finished her breakfast and left but not before poking Kelsey in the side. She jumped, and glared at her retreating back.

"You look like a little kid when you glared at her," Sean laughed.

"For your information I'm 20 its Evangeline whose the youngest out of all of us,"

"I turn 20 in 3 months so give me a break alright. I'm already short which doesn't help that I look like a kid, you know this is all my mom's fault if she wasn't so short," Eve said, getting a bitter taste in her mouth when mentioning her mother.

"Genetics," Hank said raising his shoulders.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I was hoping to get some shopping done," Tyrne said looking at Charles with hopeful eyes. He nodded; she smiled to herself before putting up her plate,

"Did you forget we're running a few more test today Tyrne,"

"I didn't but it won't take long promise" shaking her head," Oh and uh Charles I'm taking the Mercedes," she added leaving the room.

"Now wait just a min-"

"Thanks Charles," she said grabbing the keys off the rack and heading to the garage. Eve tossed her plate in the sink, and ran after Ty.

"Wait for me," she shouted, catching up to her.

Natalie shook her head, "I wouldn't have done that Charles," she advised, but to was too late you could hear the sound of the garage opening. Charles looked worried,

"What do you mean," he asked.

"You just let her go off with your Mercedes, and this is the girl who crashed a golf cart," Kelsey laughed, Sean snickered on the side of her as Charles paled even Erik had an amused smirk on his face.

"Well Natalie Kelsey lets go to lab and get your work finished I have yet to see your powers," Charles said, shaking his head ridding his thoughts of a destroyed Mercedes.

They all head down to the lab, Kelsey yelped when she saw the needle in Hank's hand.

"Get that thing away from me," Kelsey shouted cowering behind Natalie.

"Afraid of needles," Charles guessed, she nodded her head from behind Natalie.

"I'll hold your hand if you want," Natalie said with a teasing grin. Kelsey glared at her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder she moved Kelsey to the chair. She closed her eyes,

"Just hurry up and get it over with," she said, Hank tried to make it quick drawing the blood and he then took Natalie's.

"All done, see wasn't so bad," Hank said.

Kelsey huffed and walked out the room, Natalie sat by the window sill looking down at the dead plants that was in the abandoned garden.

"Charles," she called out

"Yes"

"You said you wanted to see my power right?," he nodded, she opened the window sticking her hand out at the direction of the garden. Her hand glowed green and suddenly the dead flowers came to life, she smiled proudly at her work. She grabbed Hank and Charles hand and pulled them over to see,

"Amazing," Hank said in complete awe.

Her smile grew looking at Hank, he's actually pretty cute, she thought. Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts of Hank, she said she was gonna go hang out with Raven. Heading down the stairs towards the living room, she heard shouting from upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING," a voice yelled she recognize it was Raven, going back up the stairs she followed the voice of the blonde. Raven and Kelsey stood in the doorway of..wait isn't that Sean's room oh lord what he do now.

As she got closer she smelled something she knew all too well…weed.

Sean was sitting on the ground next to a bong, Raven face was red, and Kelsey had a bored expression on her face. All the past memories came back to her; she was soon seething without thinking she grabbed the bong and the weed.

"Hey what are you-," Sean began to say but Natalie had opened up the window and hurled the bong out the window. It shattered into pieces, using her powers she made a whole that virtually swallowed up the pieces of glass along with the weed.

"What the hell dude," Sean said lazily stoned.

Natalie walked over to him and slapped him hard in the face, her face was red she was beyond anger. For the fact that he could possible end up like her brothers, weed does things to people..changes them.

"What the HELL Sean, what were YOU thinking oh wait no you weren't thinking were you. You know what shit does to people it ruins a once happy person's life and turns them into a stranger. What the hell do you gain from that, what just to feel good huh what an escape. What problems could you possibly fix with that fucking shit or is just for fun," Natalie ranted, Sean looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Come on TELL ME why, it destroys people you know? Millions of people die from being addicted to the shit and the people that love has to witness they life degrade into shit. It just hurts people, it kills them, ruins them, until they're nothing. And we have to sit back and watch because we can't do anything to make them stop," Natalie said her voice had lowered, her words somber.

Hank had heard all the shouting, and walked into the room to find Natalie yelling at Sean. He sniffed the air and knew why everyone was upset, guilt washed over him. Natalie's words could always hit someone hard which was why everyone went to her for advice.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder, she whirled around to see Hank, she suddenly wasn't so angry anymore. She looked back down at Sean, before pushing her way passed Hank and ran out of the house.

Everyone cleared out of the room, Hank went after Natalie, and Kelsey stayed behind with Sean who was sitting there shocked by her outburst. He reached his hand up to feel his cheek he hissed it still stung.

"That's was-"

"Shocking," Kelsey offered sitting down on his bed, she looked around it was a large spacious room big bed.

He nodded, "What just happened," he asked, with that still bewildered expression. Kelsey bit her lip, it wasn't really her story to tell but he needs to hear to avoid the little escapade again.

"Natalie lost most of her family to drugs, it destroyed her family and she saw it all," sighed, running her hands through her red hair.

Sean nodded understanding, "Was stupid anyways shouldn't have done it," he shrugged touching his cheek gingerly.

"Be right back," she said hopping off the run and running out the room. Sean felt a smile creep onto his face; she came back with an ice pack.

"Sit," she instructed.

"Love a woman who takes charge," he said slyly sitting on the bed. Kelsey rolled her eyes and pressed the ice pack on his cheek, he hissed.

"That's gonna leave a boo-boo why don't you kiss it better," he smiled.

"You just slapped in the face and you still flirting,"

"What can I say," shrugging his shoulders.

"That you're a perverted stoner,"

"I am not a stoner,"

"Good I wouldn't date a stoner, but it's okay cuz I'm a big pervert so it doesn't bother me," she said crossing her legs Indian style on the bed still holding the ice pack to his face. He winced placed his hand over hers holding the ice pack.

"Damn your hot,"

"SEAN,"

"No your skin is hot but your hot too so,"

She shrugged, the feel of his hand felt nice she was completely taken back by that thought. It actually freaked her out; she made up some excuse and left him there in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside with Hank and Natalie:<strong>

She sunk to her knees when she reached a pond on the land, her heart pounded in her chest. She tried to catch her breath, she had watch drugs destroy her brothers and 2 of them died from overdose. It wasn't until she was 15 that her old sister came and took her away from them. She heard the crunch of feet,

"Go away,"

"Natalie," Hank said softly, she turned to him Hank moved to sit down next to her.

"Want to tell me what happened back there,"

She was quiet looking at him blankly.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just I didn't mean to snap at Sean like that it's just...seeing that shit just...it was the very reason why I don't have a family."

"My mom raised us as a single mom, I had 2 brothers and 1 sister when my mom died I was 12 and they appointed my brother to be my guardian because he was of age. But he was a junkie and got in a lot of trouble then my other brother Daniel got into a gang started getting high a lot. They both died of an overdose my sister took me in I was 15," she explained.

Hank couldn't believe how calm she was her voice never wavered, but her eyes shown the emotion inside. He awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder in an attempt of a hug; she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about you family Natalie,"

"Aren't you sweet but it's okay I've come to terms with it doesn't get to me that often," she sighed.

Hank blushed when she scooted closer to him, after she was beautiful long curly brown hair that reached her waist and those ever changing blue eyes. He shook whatever thoughts he had, he was a nerd no girl would actually take interest in him. When he first met Raven he automatically developed a crush on her, she seemed very interested in him. She was flirty with him that made him feel nice, but now he noticed she was more interested in his serum and not _him._

"Thank you for listening Hank means a lot,"

"N-no problem," he stuttered blushing. She looked up noticing the red tint to his cheeks,

"Awww Hank," she cooed, she smiled, "You're awful cute when you blush," it slipped out before she could stop it.

Wide blue eyes met big green and blue eyes, Hank looked at her wide eyes. She just called him _cute, _Natalie stood up holding out her tiny hand. Hank stood up and took her tiny hand into his larger one, she smiled a big smile and Hank's stomach did a belly flop. They walked back to the mansion, fingers intertwine with each other.


	5. Fight! Fight!

**Hey peoples I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for those who've reviewed means a lot. Okay on with the story, time for training. I put up who I thought would be good candidates to play our characters in this story even though they're based on me and my friends I don't think I did a good job in my choice for my character (Eve) I don't know its however you guys perceive it. It's gonna be a little slow but I promise you this is gonna be a long story because a lot of shit is gonna go down that WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING between our characters.**

* * *

><p>"Alright first we're going to see if you can handle yourselves in a fight," Charles said.<p>

Everyone was in the exercise room; it was equipped with treadmills, boxing gear, weights, and a punching bag. The guys wore plain grey sweat shirts and pants, while the girls were wearing a blue tank and grey sweatpants. Erik and Charles first fought each other, showing them the basic techniques of taking someone out and pinning them.

"Everyone is going to pair up against on another so we can see how well you do. First up is Kelsey against Alex, then Natalie against Sean, Evangeline vs. Hank and Tyrne vs. Erik. Objective: pin your opponent,"

"Oh sure make me go up against the psycho Nazi hunter," Tyrne muttered under her breath, receiving a sharp poke in the side with Eve's elbow.

"Ow," she winced, raising her hand she popped Eve in the back of the head.

"Ah," Eve glared at her raising her hand to hit her back, then began the war Ty would make one hit Eve would return it. Tyrne tried to punch her in the gut but she ended up hitting square in the boob. Eve cried glaring at her friend,

"You little bitch," she threatened her hands balling into fist, Natalie cleared her throat.

Eve put her hand down but not before glaring at Tyrne. Kelsey took her place at the end of the mat, she didn't really know many combat stills but she grew up with 5 brothers she knew she could handle herself. They both stood at each end of the mat, Alex shifted, his father always told him never to lay hands on a woman that was highly disrespectful and he was gentleman.

"Charles," Alex said turning to him, "I'm not comfortable with hitting- AH SHIT!," Alex said dropping to ground his hands went to cup his throbbing groin in attempt to ease the pain.

Kelsey had put enough power in her foot, and connected it with Alex groin, everyone tried hard to stifle their laughter at their poor friend.

"Aim for the balls I always say, enough to bring a man to his knees," Kelsey stated looking down at Alex, "Sorry about that," she apologized.

Alex sucked in a breath and stood to his feet pointing an accusing finger at her, "You did that on purpose, I'll get you for that," he growled.

"Bitch I'd like to see you try," Kelsey retorted, throwing a punch at his head. Out of everyone in the house it was Kelsey and Alex who always seemed to butt heads. They're personalities were too different and often they would try and get at one another.

He dodges it quickly, and so it began each throwing hard punches and kicks trying to pin the other. Kelsey quickly spun around aiming to kick his head but instead got his neck, she was fast and her hits packed a punch. Alex grunted and stooped down to kick her feet from under her, using that chance he quickly pinned her down ending the session.

"Well done," Charles commended.

Alex stood up holding out his hand helping her up, "Fight good for a girl," he said.

She rolled her eyes, still catching her breath she sat down next to Eve leaning on her.

Next up was Natalie versus Sean, flexing her fingers they charged each other. Ducking Sean's right hook she ducked behind to bring her elbow down to connect to his neck. She turned around kicking him in the back, taking her chance while he was down. She jumped onto his back wrapping her arm securely around his neck in a choke hold. She pushed her weight down on him, Sean struggled before going face down into the mat.

Kelsey looked at them, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so fun-," Evangeline asked but realized why she was laughing. Anyone else looking at Natalie and Sean who said they in a …compromising position, Tyrne looked back in forth before between them when it hit her, _Wow she thought._

"Pwahahhahaha," Eve burst out laughing, she quickly tried to calm herself down losing oxygen in her lungs.

"Oh my god Eve, calm down your like dying," Tyrne said.

Natalie had a confused expression, looking down she frowned quickly getting off Sean's back. Sean got up to his feet, rubbing his now sore neck, "Shut up stupid idiots," she growled flopping down next to Kelsey crossing her arms.

No one else got their inside joke, "I bet he likes it doggy-style," Kelsey said bursting into more fits of laughter with Tyrne and Evangeline. _Why am I friends with them again, _she thought to herself.

"Because you love us," they replied at the same time. Then something hit them, they could hear Natalie's thoughts.

_Where gonna have to talk to Charles and Hank about this, Tyrne thought._

_"_Yep but after this," Eve said hearing her, she said going to stand across from Hank. She knew she had to keep her speed, Hank had removed his shoes his ape-like feet for everyone to see.

"And…Go," Charles boomed.

Hank rushed at her, she ducked his left hook, punching his gut. In a blur, she was on her back and stinging sensation in her side. Hank stood over her ready to pin her down, she braced her hands behind her, and she launched herself into the air. In the process, she ended up kicking Hank in the face while her other leg came down on Hanks neck. He dropped to the ground, and she landed a few feet away from him in crouching position.

"Pin," she panted, sitting on Hank's back.

"Nice," Charles said.

"Sorry if I hurt you Hank," she apologized.

"No its fine Evangeline but I don't think my neck will ever bee the same," he joked.

"Sorry, and uh after this we need to talk to you about something very important, both you and Charles. Maybe you can figure what exactly is going on," Evangeline explained.

"Alright then, Tyrne come up," Erik instructed.

_Right, make me go up against one of the most powerful mutants in the world that trys to kill all humans, _she thought bitterly.

_That doesn't happen yet_, Evangeline replied.

_Does it really matter?_ Tyrne walked over to the iPod dock. "Mind if I play a song to get me pumped?," she asked.

"Hurry up,"

"I warn Erik, I got skills," she said grinning at the song she had chosen.

(With approval from Ty the song is My Chick Bad by Ludacris if you think about it could be a good fight song)

Erik rolled his eyes, as she stood before him, "And I warn you I will not hold back,"

_My chick bad, my chick hood  
>My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could<br>My, my chick bad, my chick hood_

Tyrne had a lot of experience with fighting she took boxing and martial arts, she smirked at his comment. She blocked his right hook, quickly grabbing his wrist in a fierce lock she attempt to kick his gut. Erik caught her leg, letting go of her hold on his wrist she locked her hands around his neck, moving so that she fell backwards tossing him over her. She rolled up quick on her feet; swing her leg kicking him the face. Erik got up, resumed his position before she charged at him, he swung land a blow to her rib cage. She winced holding her side,

"You weren't kidding when you said you weren't holding back you pack quite a punch," she complimented.

_I knock a bitch out and fight_  
><em>Comin' out swingin' like Tiger Woods's wife<em>

She was fast, she sent fast jabs at him some he blocked some he didn't. It didn't even seem like her feet was on the ground she quickly sent 2 harsh jabs to his rib cage earning a kick in the thigh. Her leg buckled underneath her, a stinging sensation in her thigh. "That's gonna bruise nicely," she muttered to herself. Erik wipe blood away from his mouth,

"Must say you're a good fighter,"

"Thank you," she said, hoping up to her feet and with a lot of force swung it around hitting him square in the jaw. The others visible winced at the sound, Charles stood off to the side not worrying...much. It seemed like the fight continued vigorously, leaving bruises and cuts on one another, Erik realized she had a very good chance at beating him. And if she did Tyrne would earn a one up on his appreciation list.

_You a rookie to me, I'm in that wham-bam-purple-lam_  
><em>Damn, bitch, you been a fan<em>

He staggered back, Tyrne knew it was now or never to end this, charging him she brought up both her legs into the air kicking him in the chest with both of her feet. They both fell back, Erik gasp having the wind knocked out him, she pinned him down.

"Sorry.. about that ...but it had to end... couldn't take it," Tyrne panted helping him up.

"Right good job Ty very good," he managed to get out.

* * *

><p>"Hank informed me that you had something urgent to tell us," Charles inquired sitting in the lab with Tyrne, Eve, Hank, Natalie and Kelsey. They decided to meet up at the lab after everyone was bandaged and check the only ones who required it was Tyrne and Erik.<p>

"Yes we have some very big news" Tyrne blurted, "It's freaking me out man" Evangeline said, "I don't want them in my head my thoughts aren't _clean _if you catch my drift" Kelsey said, "And I sure as hell don't want to hear her dirty ass mind" Natalie shouted crossing her arms.

"Woah woah try that again except one at a time please," Charles said, the girls had all replied at once and he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"We can hear each other's thoughts," they all said at the same time, luckily Charles caught it. He frowned, "WHAT," he exclaimed.

"When Natalie thought something we all could hear it but it's only our thoughts we hear not you guys," Kelsey said pointing at Hank and Charles.

Charles gaped, was it even possible a limited telepathy between only a certain amounts of mutants.

"What the fuck are we gonna do," Eve exclaimed. Charles turned to her, hearing her curse for the first time,

"Language Evangeline that's not proper words for a lady,"

"_Puh-Lease, _oh and don't use my name like that makes me feel like a child being scowled by the parents and they use their full name ugh," she said in disgust.

"Fine, but watch your tongue," Charles said, he turned to Hank, "What do you propose we do," he asked.

Hank shrugged pushing his glasses up, "I could run some test, maybe some brain scans maybe look into it for you guys until then keep it clean," Hank said directly the last part at Kelsey who just smirked at him.

"Yes do this quickly so we can get to the bottom of this, Hank a word," Charles said putting his hands into his pockets. They moved outside the lab leaving the girls inside,

"Hank from a scientist perspective what the hell do think is going on with these girls. Not only there from a different world entirely now they getting add powers I didn't think that was possible," Charles said.

"From off the top of my head, they're powers are growing without tests I don't know Professor scientifically anything is possible. I'll could look into the cell samples they gave me and their blood. With that should be able to get some idea of what's going on with them and their powers," Hank explained.

The girl's powers were something that interested Hank being able to control the elements. And when the girls told him this it spark his interest even more, he automatically asked the girls for their samples before he went and brought Charles in it was the scientist in him.

"Alright, until then we will have to keep an eye on them," Charles sighed pinching the bridge on his noses. "Go head gather whatever information you need, I'm late for a chess game with Erik I'll fill him in," He said giving Hank a pat on the shoulder leaving Hank to the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it, I know its been 10 days since I last updates I had school and now my firneds are reading it and they were hassling me to put a chapter up. Mind you this story is based on them and me so its like double pressure. I tried really hard with the fighting but it probably sucks so imagine it in ur head cuz in my hand its fucking amazing. But yeah I have alot in store for this story so wach out. <strong>

**-Poetgirl10**


	6. Discoveries of all kinds

**Hey people I wanna clarify that all the stuff fin italics are thoughts.**

The week progressed with extensive training, which left the recruits bruised, battered, and sometimes bloody. But it was all worth it they had progressed in their powers. Tyrne was beginning to lift heavier objects with her telekinesis. Kelsey could fully melt things with her fire, and Eve could use her light as a beam that broke through just about anything they put in her way. And Natalie could use chunks of earth as a way to fly, by standing on them and rising it up in the air.

"Oh my god I need water. Dear god water I need water," Eve cried out dragging herself to the fridge and downing a bottle of water only to grab for another.

"You're gonna make yourself sick," Tyrne chastised, her skin felt sticky and grimy she was in a bad need of a shower.

"_Oh shut up my power is water I need a lot of it you know I think Viper did that on purpose because I don't drink water" Eve yelled in her mind. _The girls winced at how loud she was Hell everyone did they all smelled of sweat and musk. Alex strolled in inhaling obnoxiously,

"Smell that"

"Yeah it smells like musk," Darwin said sitting down on the bar stool.

"Smells like ass to me," Eve said, finishing off a bottle, "Shower a nice long shower would do us all some good." Soon the kitchen was filled with claims of going first and protests.

"One at a time please," Charles panted wiping the sweat off his face.

"Well done you all did extremely well today were making progress," Erik congratulated. They all nodded, tossing another empty water bottle in the trash.

"Damn that's 3 bottles of 32 ounces of water," Natalie exclaimed, Eve went for another but Natalie snatched it out her hands.

"Give it back," she feebly reached out for it, Natalie held it out of her reach, "You know you could die from too much water drink a Gatorade".

"Meanie," she said getting up to leave but turned around before exiting, "I GOT THE SHOWER FIRST," she exclaimed dashing out the room. Loud protest followed Darwin and Sean jumped out there seats sprinting towards their rooms.

Raven and Kelsey laughed at them, Raven's gazed flickered to Erik before leaving with Kelsey. Everyone went their separate ways 3 hours later everyone had taken a shower and eaten.

Natalie plopped down on the couch grabbing the remote turning on the TV, she gasp her favorite movie of all time was on Dirty Dancing. She pulled up her legs sitting Indian style, running a hand through her wet hair and began to play with her over-sized sweatshirt.

"Natalie," a voice called out, she turned around to see Hank standing there nervously.

"Oh Hank come here," she motioned him with her hand, "This is my favorite movie ever," she said hoping a little in her seat.

Hank walked over sitting down next to her, he suddenly felt nervous and scooted away from her. Natalie saw but paid it no mind she knew he was shy, they sat watching the movie, and Natalie stole a glance at Hank before turning her attention back to the movie.

Hank was enjoying the movie he was getting comfortable; unconsciously he scooted closer to her. Natalie smiled to herself; Hank looked at her really looked at her. Her long normally curly hair was slightly wet cascaded down her back; she was in an over-sized sweatshirt and shorts revealing long pale legs. Her large blue eyes that took up most of her face shimmered, a small smile on her pink lips as she watched the movie. He blushed as the TV singed "Hungry Eyes", scolding himself for staring but she was beautiful. Not like Raven who had created her fake appearance Natalie had a natural beauty.

As they watched the movie, the feeling of all the exercise from that today was getting to them. Natalie yawned sinking deeper into the comfy couch and closer to Hank, now they were close enough for her thigh to touch his leg. Hank ran a hand over his face in an attempt to keep him up, Natalie's eyes began to drop.

"Hank I'm about to fall asleep," Natalie said sleepily.

"Mhmm," was his response feeling tired himself.

Natalie's eyes closed, her head falling onto his shoulder Hank's eye opened looking down at the sleeping girl. _Oh crap what do I do_, he thought to himself.

_What is it Hank_

_Charles_

_Yes_

_It's Natalie_

_What is she alright_

_She's fine sh-she uh she's sleeping_

_Okay why are you alarmed_

_She's sleeping on me_

_*chuckles*Oh Hank_

_I'm serious professor I have no clue about girls_

_*laughs*It's okay just make sure she's comfortable alright you'll be fine_

Hank slowly moved his shoulder trying not to disturb her before moving his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep her head resting on his chest, Hank shifted to where he could be comfortable with her sleeping on him. For a moment he relished in the fact that he was there with a beautiful girl curled up against him. His heart rate began to slow down, sleep came back to him and not long he too fell asleep.

Evangeline descended down the stairs hearing the TV, Eve recognize what was playing but she stopped in mid stride.

"What is it-"

"Ssssh" Eve said, her face turned up into a huge grin. "Awwwwww Sha," she cooed, Hank and Natalie were all snuggled up on the couch both asleep. _Now that is just too cute, _she thought. She almost didn't hear Erik sneaking up on her till she felt his tall frame towering over her.

"Spying on Hank and Natalie are we," he said in a hush voice.

She practically jumped out of her skin; she covered her mouth before she screamed. She turned around facing him, "Don't do that," she hissed slapping his arm, anyone else who even thought about doing that would get a punch to the face Erik only let her do it. He held his hands up in surrender,

"But they are so cute," she said, "Come on," she said grabbing his hand.

He tensed up, there it was again that weird feeling he would get in the pit of his stomach when she would touch him. They walked to the patio sitting down on one of the chairs,

"So tell me something. I don't know about you," Eve said, suddenly her chair turned to him.

"I have another name" she raised an eyebrow at him,

"Really?,"

"Yes, it's Magnus it never appealed to me though,"

"No I like it it's very...er old school Magnus sounds very proper," she said, "Okay I've always wanted to get kissed under a mistletoe and I have been practicing other ways of using my power of water and I can do some pretty cool stuff," she beamed with pride.

Now Erik was interested anything in furthering their powers Erik wanted to help, he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He had decided that when Shaw was dead that he would possibly leave he wasn't to sure but Charles and his views were so different. But perhaps he would stay with them help build this safe haven as Charles calls it for mutants.

"Really,"

She quirked an eyebrow at him seeing that gleam in his eyes, "Uh huh"

"Will you show me?"

She pursued her lips considering it his gaze fell away from her face to her lips. Eve wanted to keep it a secret not to mention she wasn't stupid. Having seen all the movies of X-men and being a fan for so long she knew that Erik had a hidden agenda. Licking her lips, she shook her head no.

"Why not," he said in a frustrated tone.

"Good things come to those who wait," she said, but there was something else in her eyes the statement had more than one meaning. "Any who back to our little question game,"

"No,"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "No," she questioned.

"Not until you show me," he said.

"I told you it's a surprise," she said crossing her arms, _why is he prying._

"I'm not continuing this conversation and until you show me something," he said defiantly, "Or will I have to make you" his tone darkening. She frowned, why was being an ass all of a sudden; she stood up standing in front of him. He leaned back into his chair as she leaned down closer to him, they were inches apart now. Her eyes began to glow, along with her hair, suddenly it was like strips of light were etched into her skin he looked at her in awe then the light faded. She looked down and smiled,

"There ya go," she stated simply backing and sitting back in her chair, "I'll show you the big stuff later," she smirked, "Maybe."

Erik smiled to himself; he was definitely going to look forward to that. "Favorite movie is Grease with John Travolta," she said.

"Don't really have one I don't tend to watch movies," she gaped at him.

"Oh were going to change that I love movies I watch them all the time,"

"Favorite Book Jane Eyre," he said in his deep baritone voice, she shivered.

"Pride and Prejudice I read it in the 8th grade I actually read the book instead of watching the movie like everyone else," Evangeline said rolling her eyes at the end.

"Well that's interesting"

"Why," she said titling her head to the side.

"14 years old and reading an advanced book like that"

"I had a college reading level since the 7th grade I love books um.. favorite food," she asked.

"Steak medium rare,"

"Mine is craw fish fettuccine mm it's really good you guys don't have that here. They don't have craw fish here it's a shame," she sighed closing her eyes.

"Evangeline," when she didn't reply, "Evangeline," he called out.

"I'm not sleepy I'm just closing my eyes for a second okay just trying to find some peace,"

Suddenly, they're was loud voices booing at each other, "Ty leave me alone," Natalie said.

"You said I could have some," Ty whined, Eve let out an exasperated sigh, "And now it's gone".

"Exactly, key word_ some _I said I would make some and share it I didn't say you could eat all of it. You freaking devoured them and now there are only 12 left out of a 24," Natalie said stomping off.

"Those girls and _food _argh," she said throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm going to bed good night Erik," she said getting up from the chair she hissed grabbing her leg.

"What's wrong,"

"My leg fell asleep I'm fine good night,"

"Good night Evangeline," Erik said, she patted his shoulder before heading for the door. She opened the door and stop to look at Erik who was watching her leave, her breath hitched in her throat looking into those icy blue-green eyes. Feeling her face heat up she ducked her head down and she went inside the mansion trying to walk out her throbbing leg.

* * *

><p>"Professor Professor!," Hank yelled bursting into Charles study panting.<p>

Charles and Erik were in a heated game of chess, Charles' eyebrows furred staring at the board while Erik held a poker face. When the scientist came in,

"What is it," Charles said his pretty blue eyes never left the board.

"I..h-have.. the," Hank panted he place his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Come on boy spit it out," Erik growled in frustration.

"I h-have the girl's results," both of the men tore their eyes away from the board, "There in the lab right now y-you really have to see this," Hank manages to get out with a huge grin on his face.

The three men travel down to the lab, to see all 4 girls lying flat on lab tables with electrodes (not sure if that is right if u seen x men it's the stuff they put on jean when they found her like they attach to your forehead) on their foreheads. Hank pulled them over to his set of computers each on had a scan of their brains,

"Uh what is all that," Charles asked pointing to a pulsing red area on the side of their brains.

"Well that I'm not sure but I know it is linked to their powers somehow, anyways this is what I found," Hank said pulling up a view of what looked like cells at the top of the screen labeled witch cells belonged to who.

"Do you see it," Hank said giddy in his seat.

Erik leaned into the screen looking for anything abnormal, suddenly a green and red slimy looking thing appeared in each one of the girls cells. "What the hell."

"Exactly what I said after I ran some test, I discovered that thing is in each of the girls. It won't harm them its apart of their cellular structure. Now I was able to extract something from that thing and what I discovered..," Hank said shaking his head and pushing up his glasses in a nerd like fashion.

"It is in their minds they all have each of the girls connected on a mental level to where they can sense each other. As we've recent discovered they can hear each other, this is connected to that. This cell links them all together and is causing growths in their mutation like Evangeline here the red area is pulsing along with Natalie's I should expect some growth in our next training session perhaps in her healing techniques. Not to mention they're powers seem to react to one another, causing a shield which I believe is what is blocking you Charles,"

Charles nodded once, while Erik was trying to fit everything that the scientist had said together.

"Now look at this dark patch on the left side of their brain," Hank said pointing to each of them on the computer. The shaded patch was flexing but only a little bit,

"What is it," Erik asked.

"I honestly do not know when I tried to scan that specific spot with one of the other scanners it complete crashed it and I'm not kidding it burst into flames," Hank shouted pointing behind them, they turned to see the scorched medical equipment.

"How the hell does something randomly catch on fire like that," Charles questioned.

Hank merrily shrugged, "Whatever that thing is it definitely did not want me to get a look at it."

Charles let out a depressing sigh running a hand through his brown hair, "Well thank you for informing us about this Hank," he said patting the young man on the back. Erik nodded in his direction,

"I'm going to wake them up," Hank said, walking across the room carefully taking of the electrodes from their forehead.

Erik and Charles quietly left the lab, returning to Charles's study and to their chess game.

"What the hell how we gotten ourselves into Charles. Who are these girls," Erik said in his deep baritone voice.

"I don't know my friend but I do know they hold a lot in store for us I can feel it until then let's focus on Shaw," Charles said moving his bishop.

"Couldn't have said it any better," Erik said with obvious disdain at the thought of Shaw. "I shall take my leave good night my friend,"

"Goodnight Erik,"


	7. Eve's new trick plus some Talex

Another day of training, everyone stood outside in their work out gear. "Okay this is what we are going to do as our second part of training. Everyone will pair up in teams of 3, since Kelsey unfortunately hurt her ankle the last training session Sean is taking care of her," Charles announced.

_Oh lord, Eve thought._

_Please Kelsey don't kill the boy_

_Oh shut up Natalie, Kelsey fired back._

In the training session before, Kelsey was paired up with Sean and they had to carry scraps of metal, Erik sat out because of his ability. One of the pieces of metal cut her ankle when she dropped it, Sean carried her into the house and to the lab to clean the cut.

"Okay the groups will be Natalie Darwin and Hank, Raven Evangeline and Alex, Tryne, Erik and myself. The goal is to capture the flag, Sean has hidden the flag somewhere on the grounds and we have 1 hour to find it," Charles said.

They all crouched ready to sprint to find the flag, _GO _ Charles said mentally they all shot off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Darwin, Hank, Natalie<p>

Hank had removed his shoes and was running at his full speed with Darwin keep up a good pace with him. Natalie used her powers to remove a piece of the ground. She stepped on it and fly through the air on it, right next to Hank her hair whipped back from the wind.

_Kelsey where is the flag_

_I can't tell you that_

_Yes you can_

_But_

_No buts spit it out_

_So competitive_

_I want to be down with this I don't like sporty stuff_

_I know it's where they found us_

_THANK YOU FOR THAT, Tryne and eve said_

Shit, Natalie mentally cursed it was dark then, she tried to remember; now the others would now. It was a race to see who would get there first now.

"The flag is where you found us do you remember," Natalie yelled, over the loud sound of the wind.

"Kind of,"

"Great," she said.

Tyrne, Charles, Erik

"I know where the flag is," Tyrne shouted, she was currently in the middle of Charles and Erik on a surfboard looking thing made of metal in the air.

"How," Charles asked, his brown hair whipping in the air.

"Kelsey," she stated simply.

Charles chuckled shaking his head, figures she would tell her, Tyrne told them the direction to go in and Erik changed directions.

* * *

><p>Now to Sean and Kelsey:<p>

"Ow that hurt," she winced smacking his arm. He sighed, "This is gonna hurt," he said taking out the alcohol swap.

"Oh fuck no find something else," Kelsey yanking her leg away from him. He grabbed her leg back gently, and began cleaning the cut, she hissed at the burning sensation.

He wrapped up her leg, "See" he patted her calf, "All better," he said, looking up at with a smile. Her lips curled up in a half smile, he surprised her he was being slightly serious instead of his goofy self. She didn't mind his goofy side, though.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sean smirked cupping a hand behind his ear, "What was that"

"I said thank you okay," she said only wider, making his smile wider, "Oh I could slap that smile off your face."

"Why would you want to do that," Sean asked, she shook her head looking down at her bandages ankle. "I think I'll get Natalie to heal me up but really thanks for taking care of me,"

"Sure," he said sitting on the couch with her," An excuse to get out of training hey would you hurt yourself tomorrow too,"

"No, why," Kelsey asked, she said sinking lower into the couch.

"Hank is making me try out this flying device thing, and I'm not too thrilled about jumping out the window," he said, she watched as his face went a little paler making his red hair stand out.

"You'll be fine I'll be there, besides if anyone hurts you it'll be me," Kelsey said with a playful smile. He grinned too, man she's beautiful when she smiles,

"Gee thanks oh SpongeBob," Sean exclaimed turning up the volume, and they sat their together watching SpongeBob.

"Hey I wanna snack,"

He looked at with an eyebrows raised,"Soo,"

"Soo go get me one," Kelsey said. "Why you have feet go get it yourself,"

"I'm not supposed to walk on this leg Sean," Kelsey chastised. Sean stood up a grin stretched onto his face, Kelsey tilted her head to side and narrowed her brown eyes at him.

"Why are grinning like- Sean," She exclaimed as he scoped her up in his arms and over his shoulder.

"Your pretty light," Sean stated.

"Put me down right now," she laughed, she hoped he wouldn't this was fun. He shook his head and walked to kitchen with her over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Eve, Raven, and Alex<p>

"What's' that noise," Raven asked, she had slipped into her natural form thinking it be best if was not in her 'cover' so she could focus on the task at hand. They all looked up just in time to see Erik, Charles, and Ty on a metal surfboard. They took off running in that direction; Eve turned looking at Raven while running,

"Hey Raven can I say something," She said.

"Yeah sure," Raven grunted, it wasn't that she didn't like her but oh boy did she want to. She knew from the moment after Eve's little incident her and Erik had grown closer and it urked her to know end. She was jealous, the man was powerful his presence endearing, she was attracted to him. Then she showed up, and she was jealous of the connection to 2 had.

"You look really pretty without your cover,"

Raven's eyes widened, god she wanted to dislike her but Eve was to nice, the only person who had a comment like that was Erik..well sort of. Still it caught her by surprise, there she went a again being nice seriously she wanted to hate her but she couldn't. But she wasn't about to give up on Erik, oh no that wasn't going to happen.

"Guys keep running north, I'm going to cut them off," Eve said calling upon her water she turned it to ice, hoping onto the ice to slid more like skated down it(like frozo on incrediables) gaining a lot of speed she was close to Ty and them. She let out a battle cry and kicked them off the surfboard; they all fell to the ground.

"Damnit Eve," Ty shouted chasing after the black haired girl. Eve flung her head back and laughed as she ran, her speed was wearing thin so she called upon her water. She was surprised when it was destroyed by a metal disc, Erik sprinted pass her she soon caught up.

"That one of your new tricks" Erik panted, she grinned to herself.

"Yep wanna see another one," Eve said wiggling her eyebrows, she sighed she felt that familiar feeling tingling in her chest.

It was like a light it grew brighter and brighter leaving her feeling breathless as she ran side by side with Erik. Her chested heaved, as a blissful smile crept on her face the feeling was euphoric, her hair turned from black to white as it glowed. The feeling was amazing and it rose her higher and higher as the light grew brighter. Then it was her whole body, she let out a cry of joy as her whole body glowed white and she literally transformed into a ball of light that dashed through the woods.

Erik completely stopped, astonished by the site, sure he had turned a giant satellite which he thought was a huge accomplishment. But what he had just witnessed was incredible the power radiated from her in waves. It wasn't until Ty ran pasted him shouting,

"What the HELL are you doing standing around."

"Erik," Charles said with a questioning gaze.

"She just-," Erik rose a finger pointing.

"Transformed into a pure orb of light and energy that let her travel freely I know," Charles panted lighting hitting his shoulder, inclining his head in the direction of Ty. They took off running again, when they reached the destination, Alex was holding the flag high up in the air while Raven and Eve where hugging each other hoping up in down.

"WOAH," Alex cried out,

"OH SHUT UP," Ty said smacking his muscular forearm, she then noticed how fit he was with his wet white wife beater sticking to him.

_Stop staring, Eve shouted mentally._

"Aw damn Eve," she winced at how loud the girls thoughts rang through her head. Eve smirked before tossing an arm around her shoulder. They began walking back to the house,

"So you got a thing for Alex," Eve said knowingly.

"I do not," Tyrne lied.

"Don't lie you forget I hear everything," she said tapping her temple. Tyrne groaned when an idea came to mind,

"DON'T YOU DARE-," Eve warned but it was too late Ty had already concocted every dirty thought she could think of.

"EW EW EW EW STOP IT TY OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH YOU," Natalie shouted, holding her head. Tyrne busted out laughing at the expression on their faces and took off running to the house while Natalie and Evangeline chasing after her.

Later that night:

Tyrne sat outside looking at the sunset, the sky a pale color painted with hues of orange and pink and the faintest blue. She sighed completely content,_ this has got to be the most beautiful thing ever_. She moves from her spot to the top of a hill, a small gasp escaped from her lips the view was in a word..amazing. The wind picked up, her now curly brown hair fluttered in the breeze.

"You know I was enjoying this time to myself," she said aloud, Alex sat next to her ignoring her comment. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile the sun had set and the sky was begining to light up with stars.

"I feel so small," Ty said.

"Well you ..kinda are"

"Not like that I mean..," she said, for a moment she was about to tell him about being from a different dimension but decided against it. "They are so many stars and galaxies and stuff like that when you think about it you realize how insignificant we are," Ty said, putting her hands behind her and leaning back.

"Sounds like something Hank who would say," Alex said.

"Hank's a very smart guy," Alex frowned looking at her before standing up, "I'm going back in," he said.

Tyrne stood up and idea forming in her head, quickly she kicked him in the butt, "Butt kick," she yelled.

Alex whipped around before a smirk played onto his face,

"Your gonna pay for that," Alex said.

He chased after her, she screamed with glee picking up her pace, "Come and GET ME," she shouted. She ran up the hill, her speed going down a bit but she kept going and she reached the top. She turned around, big mistake, Alex lunged pulling her to the ground and they both rolled down the hill laughing the whole way down.

"Dude you way a ton," Ty gasp, putting her hand on his chest in effort to push him up. Alex pushed himself up putting his forearm on either side of her head, she felt her cheeks warm up. _Holy crap Lucas Till aka Alex is fucking on top of me. If anyone walked in on this it would look like he's straddling me...thank god i have dark skin he won't see me blush. _Alex looked down at her, her hair was dark curly mass against the grass underneath her and in her eyes he could see the reflection of the moon it's light shining on half of her face. He reached out wrapping his fingers around a lock of curly hair.

_Well fuck I'd be crazy not to think she's looks hot, _he thought.

"Alex," she whispered.

In that moment, he became totally aware of the position his body was in, and the fact that hearing her say his name was sending his hormones through the roof. He knew he probably shouldn't but in that moment he didn't give a damn and before he knew it he had leaned down and captured her lips in a a searing kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet, he sighed went he felt her fingers run through his hair.

She was kissing him back with as much passion,_oh my god I can't believe it! _The kiss had lit something inside of her, that left her on such a high it felt as if she'd float away. Tyrne was on cloud nine the kiss leaving her breathless and hungry for more. They finally broke apart both panting, _check kiss under the stars off my list of things to do in my life. _


End file.
